role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Prospector Pete
Prospector Pete '''is a giant hermit crab kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Prospector Pete is a mutant nuclear Hermit Crab, who has taken up residence in the flagship restaurant location for “Prospector Pete's American Diner.” This location was known for its 1800's Gold Rush-themed decor, and the gigantic plastic mascot “Pete” which called out to cars on the highway. Prospector Pete is a giant hermit crab - she has no particular interest in people, or other monsters. Her eyes should be vacant, and she should react like a prey animal. This creates humorous contrast with the Pete voicebox & figurehead. History Backstory Prospector Pete was originally a common Hermit Crab, living in the warm coastal waters of the Gulf of Mexico. She was scooped up, along with a few thousand tons of ocean water, by a US cargo plane responding to an emergency distress call. A cascading nuclear reaction had outrun its cooling potential, and needed to be immersed in water. This radoactive brine changed the body of the Hermit Crab - making it gigantic. It soon outgrew any shelter it could find, and so ventured outside the reactor to find itself a new shell. The first thing she came upon was the one (and thus far only) location of the never-popular “Prospector Pete's American Diner” - which had hoped to become a popular tourist attraction, but had never managed to become profitable. Customers complained about the dim interiors, obnoxious 1880's-theme hijinks, and pre-FDA style menu. But from the crab's perspective the stone-fresco building made a perfect lair. She squeezed her body into the main dining area, and began to drag the restaraunt behind her as a protective shell. The backup generators continued to power the friendly “Pete” figure on top of the building, who can even now be heard shouting out friendly greetings as the kaiju bearing his name shuffles relentlessly onward. Debut: Somewhere Over the Rainbow Prospector Pete appeared briefly in the beginning of the RP where she rampaged in Las Vegas and fought off FlamingoMask, MoleMask, LobsterMask, PegasusMask aND IkaMask. After much fighting, she was finally taken down by Monster! IkaMask's lightning attacks, defeating her, followed up with PegasusMask's Pegasus Fantasy attack, the latter of which was strong enough to cause an arm-deep hole through her chest in a non-fatal area. She was then carried by helicopters and dumped her back into the ocean. Abilities * '''Hardened Claws: Prospector Pete has a very low center of gravity, and very strong claw-arms, which make her a very effective grappler and counter-grappler. Against most opponents she can deal more damage using melee combos, but against evasive characters grapples are a reliable back-up method of engagement. When grappling, Pete's Pickaxe can be used as an offensive tool. * Body Slam: Prospector Pete can deliver a powerful body slam onto her opponents. * Gold Rush: Prospector Peter can charge effectively with her "Gold Rush" attack but only when running sideways. * Fire Bonanza & Toxic Sludge: Prospector Pete can shoot mid-range streams of fire or toxins from her mouth. These both deal damage over time to opponents - but they are best responded to in different ways. The toxins react to oxygen, so movement increases the speed of their reaction. Opponents will need to stay still or run, depending upon the status inflicted! * Shell Burst: When retracted into her shell, Prospector Pete can “burst” forth violently, creating a shockwave that can stun and/or knockdown nearby opponents who had approached her shell. Weaknesses * Backward & Forward Movements: Prospector Pete lacks good forward/backward movements, and can be at an offensive disadvantage when fighting melee-oriented combatants with quick jump-in techniques. * Airborne Opponents: She also can have difficulty directing attacks at airborne opponents without becoming airborne herself - which exposes her tender underbelly. Trivia * Prospector Pete was made by RPotter. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Crustacean Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Fanon Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)